Pet Owner’s Guide to Raise a Dog
by Yamato's Tiger Lily
Summary: Some tips on how to raise the perfect puppy into a well-behaved adult. 50scenes challenge from LiveJournal. Seto and Jou pairing as well as mentions of others.
1. Chapter I: Ignored

Author Notes: I don't own anything. This is going to be a long challenge since it's 50 prompts. I prefer to do that rather then clog up my author page with a bunch of oneshots. I hope you like them enough to review it! 

**  
Pet Owner's Guide to Raise a Dog  
**By LilyChan

**Chapter One  
**Ignored

"Kaiba," whined Jou. He ignored the blond. He had pissed him off once again for talking incessantly about that woman he claimed to be over. "This is stupid, Kaiba," he said.

The brunet turned a page of the newspaper he currently read. Not a sound emitted from him as the blond one got really annoyed.

"Kaiba," he called again. "Come on; stop acting like a little kid."

_I see they caught the poor murderer, _Kaiba thought as he read the paper's headlines.

"I can't help it if I'm outraged at Mai's choice in dudes."

_Going to a speedy trial…_

"I mean, Bandit Keith? That's outrageous! How could they both be interested in each other? What have they in common anyway? Hair products and bandanas? I mean they are also totally complete opposites of each other!"

_Murdered several families…_

"On top of that, they're planning to move to America! Mai promised me she was going to stay here with us!"

He turned the page where apparently there was a sale on purses. He kept turning pages until he found out more information about the murders and the psychologists analysis on why he did what he did. It certainly was more intriguing then that woman promising his mutt something.

"Kaiba, hey! Listen to me!"

He wasn't a stranger to ignorance before, Kaiba mused, and he used to do it during the beginning of their relationship. He still ignores him from time to time, but he needed to teach his precious puppy a lesson.

"Kaiba, please listen?"

_He's getting desperate. Just a few more minutes._

He then felt something heavy on his lap and he just couldn't ignore that. He glanced down to see Jou giving him the infamous Puppy Look.

The blond knew that was his weakness, but he resisted and kept the same stoic face on.

"Get off my lap," he demanded, making the other boy sneer at him.


	2. Chapter II: Church

**Author's Notes: **Finally the second prompt! I do have to warn, it's kind of long and it's kind of religious. I'm just warning you. In any case, please review if you enjoyed it! Reviews inspire me to write more. :) Oh, and I still don't own anything.

**Pet Owner's Guide to Raise a Dog  
**By LilyChan

**Chapter Two  
**Church

It was extremely quiet in the church, just how he liked it. He didn't come to pray. He didn't come to give respect to anyone.

He just came because it was quiet.

He could go to the one on the hills – but then everyone would think he's putting some crazy religious propaganda in the games. Besides, the parishioners up on the hills are extremely nosey and they would pick and try to bring shame into the young man's life.

_Like I need any more shame?_ He thought to himself as he sighed. The religious leaders never questioned why someone as famous as Seto Kaiba would be sitting in their meek and not so glamorous church, but they welcomed him with open arms and open hearts. They always told him to go them if he ever needed advice. He respectfully declined.

He rather sit there and stay where he was without anyone. No thinking, no technology, no Kaiba Corps. Nothing. It was serene, which was strange for a church in the ghetto. Perhaps the juvenile delinquents and other cold-hearted criminals actually had some human respect after all.

His eyes would wander all over the quaint holy home and saw the beautiful wood carvings and the painted glass of a story he's not familiar with. There were some people in there with him as well, but they were on their knees – praying. He wished he could pray, but what would someone like him pray for?

He has everything, after all.

He has a loving little brother, a successful business despite its constant demands, extremely rich, and he has this little church all to himself.

No one would bother him even in the church. Perhaps the people who lived in this ghetto respected him as well, much to his surprise.

He would sometimes hear some of the religious leaders talk to the people who prayed and they would lead them to a booth. Seto often wondered what happened in those booths; but he didn't want to find out that bad.

At least, he didn't think he did. No one could really associate Seto Kaiba with any religion. Maybe atheism but even he knew that there was something greater then him out there. He's happy with how he stood in this city of Domino.

Often, he would see little girls and boys dressed in white come in from time to time. They pretended to ignore the brunet who stared at them constantly. Not from fear, but more of pride, he gathered.

He never attended a service. From what he read on the bulletin board they had outside, their ceremonies were always during inhumane hours of the morning. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't attend one. Not especially where he could be seen.

Mokuba knew of these escapes and would keep to himself when people would ask for him during his disappearance.

He didn't think that anyone would want to talk to him for about a couple of hours. Either way, he felt happy that his brother would keep that little secret for him.

He sighed once more as he closed his eyes. This time, he heard some faint singing in the background somewhere. He might be a harsh judge of character, but he could tell that the singers sang from the bottom of their hearts to the top of their souls.

This was when he felt truly relaxed.

There was something about this place that not only drew him there, but he felt safe. He felt that nothing bad could leave him. That might be hypocritical to say since he doesn't believe in all that Egyptian crap the Nerd Squad would talk to him about too much.

Seto opened his eyes. He just had to think of them, didn't he? He took a deep breath, something he learned throughout the years to do when he felt himself getting angry, and let it out.

They weren't on his mind anymore.

Unfortunately, that was when he heard the large door being shut – the empty hall made it echo. He had to look back to see who it was.

"There," said the blond. "That ought to keep those pricks out of there. They wouldn't dare to come in here!"

Seto glared as he covered his face in hope that the annoying blond wouldn't see him.

He knew that the people glared at him extremely hard for daring to interrupt their precious prayers whilst the leaders just glanced at him with annoyance.

"Oh," he said stupidly, "sorry about that!" He laughed nervously to emphasize his apology. Seto slowly put his hands down in hopes that maybe the blond didn't see him; that hope was shattered. "Hey Moneybags, what are you doing in here?"

It surprised him so much that he involuntarily jumped from surprise that his voice was so near. He glanced up with his trademark glare etched on his face once more to see a smiling Jounouchi.

"Why the hell are you so happy, mutt?" he harshly whispered. The blond moved inside the row and took the liberty of the empty seat next to the brunet.

"No reason, just happy to be alive," he casually said as he tossed himself to lean back and placed a leg over the other. He put his arms over his head and gave Seto a wink. He didn't say anything but merely nodded. The glare didn't leave. He wished that the mutt wasn't here so he could just sit there in peace; but he wouldn't because he had an abnormal attachment to him as of late. "So, what are you doing in a place like this? Don't you rich people have a church up there? Or are they really that annoying?"

"I don't have to answer that," he whispered back. "Will you please be quiet? As much as I enjoy smelling fresh garbage and who knows what else, I really don't want to hear you speak."

"Oh, I get it. You're religious, Kaiba? I never thought you would be. I always thought you were atheist at least."

"Why do you care whether or not I'm atheist?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "I'm just trying to spark up conversation. No need to be snippy."

Finally the blond shut his trap. Though it was odd, the current scene was. The brunet felt something at the bottom of his gut that he wasn't familiar with. It wasn't indigestion from the blond's smells. He was used to it.

He glanced at the other to see if he had fell asleep but was shocked to see that he hadn't. In fact he stared at the painted glass with a hopeful expression. He felt warm then. Like his heart was an oven that had a baked good in it.

It was then he saw cuts, bruises, and even a black eye on the blond's face. He got even more irritated, but he wasn't sure why.

"What happened?"

The blond turned to him. "What happened what?"

"Your face. What happened to it? It's uglier then usual."

He smirked. "Ah, those pricks outside? They ganged up on me after I punched their leader down."

"You're an idiot. You just don't punch people."

"Hey, they were picking on Yuugi again. Punks."

"I see."

"So tell me the truth, Kaiba. Why are you down here? I'm being serious now."

"That's none of your business. In fact, I was just leaving." He got up and Jou got up with him. "Why are you following me?"

"Well, it's dinnertime and I'm hungry."

"That doesn't mean I'm taking you at all."

"Sure you are Kaiba. I can see you're worried about a mutt like me." He laughed and pointed to himself proudly.

He paused and grabbed the other's hand and dragged him out of the church.

The blond laughed as hard as he could as the two made their way out. The chauffeur had appeared and bowed as his master went inside with a laughing blond man. This was strange, but if he was wise, he wouldn't ask any questions.

After he closed the door, Seto growled.

"Stop laughing! What's so humorous about this? You nearly embarrassed me in there! I can't go anywhere now! Thanks a lot!" He ranted as he glanced out the window with an angry expression on his face.

After he calmed down a bit, he sighed. "Wow, dramatize it much? They're used to much worse. I think you meant to say, Kaiba." Seto glanced at him and nearly snarled. He was about to say something with Jou kissed him on his cheek. "You can't go anywhere without me."

The rest of the trip to the restaurant and the mansion was extremely awkward for Seto. Perhaps he needed to visit that church more often.


	3. Chapter III: Cry

**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. Reviews inspire me to update faster. :) I promise! In any case, I apologize for the OOC. Please forgive me!

**Pet Owner's Guide to Raise a Dog  
**By LilyChan

**Chapter Three  
**Cry

Everyone knew that Seto Kaiba didn't cry. Everyone knew that he wouldn't cry. Everyone knew he shouldn't cry.

Crying was for the weak and everyone knew he wasn't weak.

It was a gradual thing, really. The blond had a sharper eye then he anticipated. At first they were just glances of already shed tears. He bombarded him with questions he didn't want to answer. Despite Seto's continuous block of answers, the blond was extremely adamant it. Every day, he'd hunt after him. It was a game, too childish for the man to deal with.

A man didn't need to cry. This is what a young boy was taught from day one.

He didn't remember why he was so sad. He didn't remember what brought him to that vulnerable state at the time. He just had to release those tears. He learned from his time with Gozaburo that it's best to hide your tears from everyone. He remembered he would cry in front of him and the man would call him weak. Seto managed to cry when he didn't look. He found a way to cry behind the cruel eyes of his step-father.

He didn't count the blond to be there. He calculated that all the students would've been gone at exactly that time. Why did he have to defy everything he stood for? Why did he have to be different?

Jounouchi, as expected, was surprised to see the great Seto Kaiba crying. Truly, it was a sight to behold. Often he would make jokes about him with his friends, but he was taken aback at the sight he saw before him.

"Kaiba," the blond asked, just to verify for his own disbelieving eyes that it was indeed Seto Kaiba actually crying.

Seto glanced up. He didn't realize that tears managed to escape even though he would rather strangle the other instead of show him his vulnerability; but instead of a sad face he previously wore, he had his infamous glare. The other was used to his glares but wasn't used to the tears.

"What's wrong?" He merely said. The brunet took the first swing. In a swift movement, the blond managed to dodge the surprising swing but was unable to dodge the next one and the next. The ones that followed hurt as expected but not like he thought it would. He braced himself for more of his fists to harm him but he saw that the brunet was crying harder then ever with his head holding his almost limp body against his abdomen. He placed his hand on the other's head and he glanced up at him, confused.

He had never seen the brunet with that expression. He looked like a child. He kept his hand on his head and smiled.

**oooo**

The next day when they passed each other at school was extremely awkward. When they shared glances, he glared at him; a subtle way of telling the blond mutt to stay away and to forget the other day. The response he got was a confused glance. Maybe he underestimated the blond's intelligence if only by a margin.

For the most part, the two avoided each other. They avoided eye contact even when Seto picked a fight with Yuugi about Duel Monsters. Not even a snide comment towards one another and he was pretty sure that the Nerd Squad didn't notice. He didn't need another one of those geeks going up to him.

When school let out, he bumped into the blond. They locked eyes and everyone stared at them. They thought they were going to fight. Instead they just glanced the other way and moved on.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. They immediately started to gossip but at this point, Seto didn't care. He needed to get out of there. He snuck up to the roof and leaned to look out. He felt at peace finally. He still didn't understand what brought him to tears the day before. Even though he had a pretty strict childhood, nothing exactly traumatic happened. He didn't actually his parents die. He just knew that they weren't around anymore.

"It's nice up here, ain't it, Kaiba?"

Surprised by the voice, he turned to see the blond grinning.

"What the hell are you doing up here? Can't you leave me alone? Didn't you get the hint? I was starting to think that maybe you had a brain after all. That'll teach me to give you too much credit."

Used to such insults, he shrugged. "I followed you."

He grinned arrogantly. "Like a dog would."

The blond glared at him and started to stutter angrily. Finally, he got a proper reaction; something normal. He chuckled as he glanced out at the space below them.

"Kaiba, I don't want to be here if you decide to commit suicide," he heard the other said, still obviously angry but distant. "I rather like freedom."

He turned to see him sitting against the building with his legs stretched out. He sighed as he made his way to sit near the blond.

"Why were you there yesterday?" It was nice, being able to sit down and talk like human beings. While it's true the two would often fight, it got boring. Though, he wouldn't talk to him normally in public of course. The roof on the school seemed secure since most students would rather go home then to stay at the school anyway. "In fact, why are you here now?"

Jounouchi shrugged. "I don't know. I get tired of the same ol' routine. I didn't know you even cried! I thought you were like some robot."

"Be quiet."

The blond laughed and Seto caught himself before he could release a chuckle.

"We should hang out here more often. It's better then fighting all the time, isn't it."

He nodded. He didn't want to admit it. In fact, there was nothing to admit.

The routine eventually grew into comfort. He gradually became the shoulder he didn't realized he yearned for.

Seto didn't exactly know how it happened, and to be frank, it out right scared him.

In the name of convenience was his excuse. That's what he fed to the blond at least. Eventually every time he had that urge to release some stress, every time he just wanted cry, every time he wanted to hide away when he felt everyone else would judge him, he would seek his comfort.

The blond didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He wasn't sure why this person who irritate him so would be his sanctuary. He wasn't sure why this irritation was more of a comforter. He wanted to know why, out of six billion people of this earth, it had to be Jounouchi. He was scared. He was afraid he might grow accustomed to this and the blond would just leave him alone.

He would never dare to utter a word about those feelings. They still couldn't be in public together. People would ask those questions he didn't want to answer. They'd bring so much nonsense and make things complicated. It was and should be simple, this 'thing' these two had. He enjoyed it for what it was. An escape. Not a life-changing decision.

Evidently, Jounouchi had other plans.

The blond dared to call them friends, but he yet didn't object to it, much to his surprise.

"My, aren't you original."

"Hey, shut up, Kaiba! I told you it was going to be cheesy. Man, no wonder you don't have any friends!"

"Um, can't you tell I actually have a job? Unlike you, mongrel, I'm sure you never worked a hard day in your life."

He glared at the brunet.

"As a matter of fact, Kaiba, I have!" He posed for effect.

"Where, the dog pound?"

He stuck out his tongue. These days, instead of getting irritated at him for displaying such a childish act, he would laugh at the blond's antics. He found out eventually that instead of crying, laughter was also a great way to relieve stress.

It took months for Seto to be this comfortable with the blond. While he could remember each moment, each risk to be closer to his sanctuary, he couldn't help but develop strange and stranger feelings for him. He didn't know what they were. He didn't even tell the blond about the feelings as he might risk losing his sanctuary.

While the blond was a gambler at heart, he had come to learn, Seto Kaiba wasn't.

He didn't want to resort to crying again. After all, it was a sign of weakness.


	4. Chapter IV: Sick

**Author's Note: **I don't own anything and I apologize to those who thought I was going to stop writing this! In any case, please read and review. :)

**Pet Owner's Guide to Raise a Dog  
**By LilyChan

**Chapter Four  
**Sick

He was sick of it all. Seto didn't want to fall in love with the blond. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. In fact, he didn't see the appeal in the blond anyway.

If he could list all the things he disliked about the blond, there wouldn't be enough paper in the world to list them.

"Kaiba, if you wanted to jump my bones, wait till we're not in such a public place!" he joked as he smiled his cheeky smirk.

Seto glared at him. Correction, there wouldn't be enough paper in the universe to list them all.

"Why would I want someone like you when I can get someone much better?" Seto asked, mostly in seriousness. He hoped someone like him wouldn't read between the lines.

The blond placed his hands on his hips and thrusted his chest outwards as he were some prize. "It's because I'm irresistible. That's why. You can't resist my good looks, my admirable strategy in Duel Monsters, and the fact that I can beat up as many punks as you need me to!"

Seto rolled his eyes. "That's not why someone would like you, idiot. By using your logic, assuming I can lower myself to your standards without causing permanent damage, I have this uncontrollable urge to jump onto you, admire your **lack **of strategy in Duel Monsters when clearly I'm better then you'll ever be; and if I needed some grunt work done, I can turn to you. That's real prince-like of you, mutt."

As expected, the blond got angry. "Oh yeah? Why would you like someone like me then, Kaiba? Since you like to point out my flaws so much, why **do **you like me?"

He almost froze but he had a rebuttal. "I don't like you. You're merely here for my amusement and to pass the time until it's time for me to resume my life. All you are is a distraction. Hate to break it to you, but I have my own ideal of a partner."

Instead of getting an angry expression and more banter, the blond smiled. "Well, Kaiba, if you said you like me, you should've just said so."

"W-what? I don't like you, you stupid mutt! I just said I didn't!" The blond went closer to him; Seto could smell the cheap soap off of him. He cringed. "Get away from me. We talked about boundaries. Don't make me talk about them again!"

Jou laughed and placed his lips on his cheek. The most Seto could do was push him away and gave him a look disgust while feverishly trying to hide his blush.

Seto was so sick of that stupid mutt and his wily ways of reading between the lines.


	5. Chapter V: Fly

**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. I apologize for the late prompt! I hope you'll still review!

**Pet Owner's Guide to Raise a Dog  
**By LilyChan

**Chapter Five  
**Fly

Seto Kaiba had the best jets money could buy. He would also had it customized as his favorite Duel Monster – the Blue-Eyed White Dragon.

He knew what some people say about him.

"Do you think he has some sort of complex?"

"I think he's compensating for something; if you know what I mean!"

The brunet ignored them. He didn't care what they thought of his jets. He could go anywhere in the world in it with style.

The only person who constantly made fun him for it was one blond boy whom he despised.

_Why do I care about what that mutt thinks? He's a third-rate duelist. He doesn't even deserve my brainwaves._

He grunted as he saw some birds and a rainbow. For some reason, he kept his attention focused on them – like the scene was somewhat familiar from a movie.

"That's impossible," he said out loud. Gozaburo forbade him from watching any media, save for any video games he forced onto the boy. He had to learn how to the games worked anyway – backwards and forwards.

Then he remembered something.

Yuugi invited him and Mokuba to see a movie. It was about some stupid girl and her dog with some strange characters (literally) going to see a so-called wizard.

Yet when she sang that song…

Seto stopped himself from humming that annoying tune. He growled at himself as he listened for Air Traffic Control.

Lately, the brunet had been taking frequent trips in his jet more often then usual. He forgot the exhilarating feeling of flying that he used to have.

He reached up to bite his nails when he felt something in his heart. He remembered when he first kissed the Jou.

Why, oh, why did he have that feeling?


	6. Chapter VI: Fortune

**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. Finally, I'm posting something, huh? I apologize for the really long wait. Hopefully that should end soon. Please review if you still enjoy this fanfic!

* * *

**Pet Owner's Guide to Raise a Dog  
**By LilyChan

**Chapter Six  
**Fortune

Seto Kaiba was the richest man under the age of 30, said a celebrity gossip magazine.

The truth was the brunet was poorer than the lower classes he'd often spit on behind closed doors. He was secretly jealous of them. He had Mokuba yet the young boy started to drift away from him. Seto often tried to change his schedule to revolve around his brother if only to spend more time with him.

"No, that's okay," Mokuba said at the suggestion, "I was just going to play Duel Monsters with Yuugi and the gang!"

The Nerd Squad finally got it in their heads the CEO just didn't want to be with them. It surprised all of them Yuugi would give up on the idea Seto could be their friend but they went along with it anyway. Seto would never admit to anyone but he missed them if only because they took what he loved the most – Mokuba.

He occasionally noticed the blond one, Jounouchi, wasn't as loud or annoying as he once thought. Seto would instigate arguments between them if only for the attention. He eventually concluded he wouldn't start one with Yuugi – he was too kind. There was no secret people looked down on him. Seto didn't want them to look down him anymore. Seto knew Honda played the gangster archetype but didn't want to gamble with the likes of him anyway. The others didn't get as riled up as the blond often did. There was something else about the so-called third-rate duelist that piqued his interest. He didn't say these feelings aloud.

Eventually he grew feelings for him. One day, Mokuba suddenly wanted to spend time with Seto again, but Seto almost rejected him, which outright shocked the younger heir.

"Brother, are you okay?" he asked one day.

"Yes, Mokuba. I'm fine," Seto looked away and felt guilty at the serene feelings. Kaibas weren't supposed to feel. "Please forgive me," he said softly, almost like a child's.

Mokuba merely smiled and reassured him. "Of course, I do!" He thought to himself for a little bit before he spoke again. "Are you in love, brother? Cause you're acting weird."

Seto shook his head feverishly. "No, I don't have time for love. I don't even have the energy to have friendships. What made you think I was?"

The younger one was silent for a bit as he stared at the brunet. His grin merely grew bigger.

"Love is the most fortunate emotion to ever have. Whomever it is, though, I hope they'll love you back," Mokuba said. "Believe me, brother, when I say it's better than having all the money in the world or being the most powerful in the land. I really hope you realize that soon."

Seto didn't say anything else back. He marveled at his brother's wise words – words that were well beyond his years as a teen. Seto then realized even he didn't realize how much the younger Kaiba grew while he busied himself with the company. Seto had no choice but to turn and walk away. He couldn't say anything else.

Even as he worked, he couldn't think about anything else but Mokuba's wise words and Jounouchi.

_I'm already fortunate, though – I have the best brother, _Seto thought when he went over the quarter's statement. Realization slowly hit him. All thoughts of his company seemed so unimportant at the moment. He closed his eyes and grimaced. _Better get back to work! Can't think about that right now! It's unimportant._

_Love is unimportant._

Despite his inner turmoil, he managed to pull off a normal day at the office. When he left in his limo, he sighed as those thoughts came back.

_Maybe fortune would smile upon me again. But for now, I'll only admire from afar._

_Oh, but how I wish to be fortunate. I want to be fortunate enough for people to glance at me with admiration for finding true happiness. I want people to see him and me in true happiness._

_Mokuba said I couldn't have all the riches in the world. Jounouchi is the all the riches in the world to me. I must have him. No. I _**_will _**_have him._

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter VII: Hope

**Author's Notes: **I own nothing. I'm back with another chapter so soon! I hope you're still enjoying it. Please feel free to leave a review, especially if you enjoyed it. :)

* * *

**Pet Owner's Guide to Raise a Dog  
**By LilyChan

**Chapter Seven  
**Hope

Throughout his young years, the infamous Seto Kaiba never learned subtlety. He was always so blunt with whatever he felt, dare he ever feel anything.

With the surge of the warm feelings for the rough blond, Seto didn't know how to properly act around him. It was ingrained into his head there is etiquette for every situation, but surely no one expected the brunet to be lovey-dovey. That just wasn't who Seto Kaiba was and eve Mokuba knew that.

Whenever Seto was on the roof with him, he wasn't sure whether he wanted to kill Jou or to keep him close.

_How can someone like me love him without acting like a moron? A complete moron, at that. _The question bothered the young man for days whenever he got time to think. On those occasions when Seto was by himself in his room, he'd rent so-called romantic classics and watched them in the privacy of his room.

After about maybe the third movie, halfway through the fourth, Seto realized something very important about the male leads in these stories.

"These men are more than just morons," he muttered to no one in particular. "They are babbling, lovesick, idiotic, bumbling, stupid, and utterly foolish." Seto got the remote control and switched the television off. He got comfortable in his grand bed and drifted off to sleep.

_I may be in love with some mangy mutt, but I cannot, no, _**_will_**_ not devote my life to achieve him. Instead, I will come up with a plan to not only win his heart, but also keep my schedule. It's perfect._

He couldn't help but smile at his own genius idea. Seto promptly fell asleep as the wheels in his head turned throughout the night.

**oooo**

The next day at school went by too fast for Seto's taste. He had to take a breather after school back at his usual spot on the roof. He felt unusually light, perhaps even giddy.

He brought his uniform closer to his body. _It's just the weather. It _**_is _**_a bit nippy out. _He slightly shivered to prove his point to himself.

Just like clockwork, Jounouchi Katsuya managed to appear before Seto could even look for him. Seto had to shake his head.

_I'm getting too used to his presence._

Seto was about to greet him in his usual way when he noticed something was a bit off. Jou didn't bother him about some nonsense. Jou didn't even have a smile on his face. Seto realized that the so-called mutt was sad.

At first, it irritated him. This wasn't in its usual formula. Seto would be the one who was silent and moody. Seto was the one who was emotionally immature, as Jou kindly put it one day. Seto was always mad and Jou was always happy. That was how things were. They always followed a pattern. Seto cursed to himself at whatever made this change in his pattern.

Out of mostly irritation, Seto blurted out, "What's wrong with you?"

The blond one didn't answer for a while. It only made Seto more irritated. He didn't know how to handle his irritation so he didn't say anything. It was silent for a little bit until Jou finally answered.

"Ah, it's nothing. It's stupid."

Seto clearly didn't believe him so he narrowed his blue eyes. While he didn't believe him, Seto also didn't care all that much so he changed the subject, but it seemed Jou didn't want to let the subject change.

"It just sucks that I have to be alone for the holidays," he said as he laid down on the pavement of the roof. Jou gave Seto a glance. There was something in the blond's eyes that made Seto's heart ache. "You know?"

_All too well, _Seto wanted to say but he felt his jaw was trapped shut and his throat even ran dry. All Seto could do was nod.

"Hey," Jou said, his usual smile back, "maybe I can hang out with you and Mokuba."

Seto almost gave him an answer but he remembered when Mokuba told him about his plans with Yuugi and his friends.

"Wouldn't you want to hang out with your friends? Mokuba's going." Seto almost wished he didn't sound so bitter. "What about your old man then?"

"My old man's going to his girlfriend's, if you know what I mean. As for Yuugi… I don't know. Things have been really weird between us lately. Honda's spending time with his girlfriend as well so that just leaves you."

Seto blinked. He wondered what caused a rift between the two friends; and then he wondered why he cared. When he stared into Jou's brown eyes, he saw something that made his heart beat rapidly.

"I suppose I can try to tolerate you for a couple of days," Seto said coolly.

Jou smiled brightly. Seto's heart flew and he felt weak as he remembered a quote from some holiday movie he watched a long time ago.

_This is the season of hope. Don't ever lose it, no matter what._

**To Be Continued**


End file.
